All's Fair at the County Fair
by Kyndsie
Summary: What happens when Sarah's working a booth at the County Fair, and the Goblin King shows up? Sarah's POV. Fluffy. ONE-SHOT.


**ONE-SHOT!**

DISCLAIMER: If it's a setting, character, scene, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's not mine, but is (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc. County Fairs, kissing booths, and bachelor / bachelorette auctions aren't mine either.

Stay tuned after the story for the A/N.

* * *

Sarah's POV

…And then there was the kissing booth.

What a way to start a story, right? I know, I know. It's _just not fair_, right? Except it's my party and my story, so I get to make up the rules.

But for this to make sense, I have to back it up a bit. Or a lot.

Yeah, we had seen each other off and on for years before anything _really_ happened. Then there were a few "real" dates, and some not-quite-dates. A few same-place-at-the-same-times, and one very interesting afternoon walk in the park.

But you know all of those stories. The one I've managed to skip is possibly the most important: when all of it changed.

You remember the County Fair about eight months ago? When the committee decided to focus on the traditional booths to try to draw in the tourist crowd. It was wildly successful, and all of us had lots of fun. I thought I was so lucky, having avoided being one of the dunkees from the dunking booth, or a recipient of the pie-in-the-face. I was flattered and amused at being nominated for the kissing booth. I found myself wondering how bad it could be. The committee reassured me about guidelines to avoid extreme uncomfortably situations.

Since I was single at the time, I had fewer qualms about it, except for the basic fact of potentially kissing several strangers.

That there would be a time limit, a number of kiss limit, hand placement guidelines (customers' hands to remain on the table for the duration), etc.

How many of us on duty at a time, that we could select people from within the line sometimes, that there'd be someone monitoring the lines on stinky-breath patrol.

It was all working smoothly until somehow the committee thought it would be amusing to partially combine the booth with the bachelor & bachelorette auction.

You're right, I've skipped most of the story. There's no getting around it, is there?

The daylight was getting mostly gone when _he_ stepped up. By then, the line had dwindled, and I was the only one in the booth. The breath-patrol had gone, as the majority of the crowd had headed out to clean up for the evening's festivities. Looking into his eyes, returning his smirk, and collecting the fee, I gave him a doozy of a kiss. I forgot to set the timer, but it didn't matter; I wouldn't have heard it go off, and he would have ignored it. I didn't make sure that his hands were in place on the counter, but I didn't care; by the time I should have realized that his hands were on my arms, the kiss had shifted into the realm of tonsil-melter.

The committee member who interrupted us told me later that she hated to stop us, but that I _had_ to come along, as I was the lead -ette at the auction, having earned the most at the booths. On the other hand, she also admitted to the hope that that last customer at the booth would be inspired to come along and bid.

Which he did, and which you definitely remember; his bid topped the previous County Fair auction records, and will probably stand for some time. But then came the really memorable part…

The proposal. Right there, in the middle of the dance floor.

Yes, people were shocked, except for those who had seen the kiss. They quickly spread the idea that we had previously been dating, but must have broken up or slowed down or "taken a break" or had a fight or something, and that this was his way of trying to make up for it.

It doesn't matter how much of the situation the gossips got right; they got the essentials right. We did have a past that wasn't moving forward, and now, suddenly, we have all of forever rolling out in front of us.

* * *

A/N: Also not mine are pre-wedding all-night parties when the bride and bridesmaids are too excited to sleep and insist on more of the back-story for the soon-to-be-married couple. That's how I see this story, as Sarah finally telling nearly all about how she and Jareth got together. Omitting, naturally, how they met.

JUST A ONE-SHOT!

Please help me find typos!


End file.
